


Parallel Universes

by klembek2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel to filozof, Gen, Little bit of angst, Parallel Universes, i to cały fanfik, prawie drabble
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klembek2002/pseuds/klembek2002





	Parallel Universes

Równoległe światy nie były w Niebie tajemnicą. Wiadomo było, że Bóg, nie mogąc zdecydować się na jedną wersję wszechświata, stworzył ich niezliczoną ilość.

Castiel podejrzewał, że wśród nich były również światy, w których bracia Winchester nie odgrywali aż tak wielkiej roli. Jeden, w którym byli zwykłymi łowcami, którzy nie musieli poświęcać się raz za razem dla dobra ludzkości, jeden, w którym prowadzili normalne życie, mieli normalną rodzinę, jeden, w którym nie istnieli w ogóle i, w co chciał wierzyć, jeden, w którym byli po prostu szczęśliwi. I, może, jeżeli Bóg był faktycznie tak łaskawy, jak każdy podejrzewał, Castiel też gdzieś tam był.

To po prostu nie był żaden z tych światów


End file.
